falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Oregon Brushfire Wars
The Oregon Brushfire Wars are a series of conflicts in Oregon beginning in 2265 involving the encroachment of the New California Republic into Cascadia, invoking reactions from a myriad of different groups, some pro-NCR, others not so much. Origins and Previous Conflicts (2253-2265) Background (2253-2259) The origins of the Oregon Brushfire Wars lie with the developing relations between the Core Region and Cascadia in the 2200s. The bridge between the regions started with the burgeoning gecko trapping industry. Towns supported by this emerging industry included Klamath Falls, Siskiyou, and Fremont. The Gecko hides taken from the north in Cascadia were traded for goods from the south. These trapper towns on the border of the Core Region and Cascadia grew slowly in the early 2200s but took off later with the arrival of two entities: the New California Republic and the Crimson Caravan. Emissaries of New California Republic first came to region in the 2240s after their victory over the Enclave and slavers, offering stability and wealth. Many of the trapper towns joined the NCR as a result, bringing not just NCR taxes and NCR troopers but also NCR settlers, wanting to brave the Oregon frontier. The Crimson Caravan quickly followed the NCR north. Existed outsposts such as Gecko Falls grew to accompidate growing traffic. Crimson Caravan forged further north ahead of the NCR's expansion to search for new trade, facilitating the creation of settlements such as Morden and Fort Eugene. This brought the caravan into conflict with the local Oregon tribals numerous times, but that did not affect their bottom line. The gecko trapping industry flourished, and the region's civilized inhabitants prospered from the trade. Crimson Caravan did not just want to rely on trapping though. Seeing Cascadia's potential as a resource rich region, they also began to introduce large scale prosepecting in Oregon as well as creating a foundling lumber industry. These little pet projects of the Crimson Caravan were outside of the NCR's sphere of influence their early days and the caravan acted with impunity, cutting down entire forests and cleaning out ruins, abandoned or not. This often provoked negative reactions from the local Oregon tribals. The NCR, occupied with fighting the Brotherhood of Steel at that time, could have cared less what the caravan did. The prospecting was what eventually triggered the first of the NCR's many wars with the Oregon tribals of Cascadia. The Oregon tribals, always seen as pests by the civilized folk of Cascadia for their cannibalism and primitive ways, were becoming further agitated in the 2250s by the recent arrival of not just the NCR but also Badlanders from the north. So when the Oregon tribals caught wind in 2259 that their goddess Caryn's shrine in the ruins of Myrtle Creek had been looted by NCR prospectors, the tribals of northern Oregon were fed up and readied themselves for a war of retribution. Alongside them marched non-NCR prospectors who already knew not to anger the tribals and wanted to force out their competition. Led by Chief Big Head, the Oregon tribal army went south to protect their heritage. Many of their other Oregon tribes in the south did not think this way, not wanting war with a powerful nation such as the NCR. Some tribes such as Chief Cardigan's even worked with the NCR to protect caravans and alievate conflict conflicts with other tribals. That did not work in 2259 when the Ruins War occurred. Ruins War (2259) Operation: RED TRAIL (2262) Oregon Brushfire Wars (2265-) The Brushfire War (2265) The War of the Northwestern Alliance (2267-2270) The Purification War (2269) The Smouldering War (2274-) The "Cascadian Civil War" (2277-) Category:History Category:Cascadia